10 July 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-07-10 ; Comments *Peel isn't certain what speed the Mush record should be played at, "but eventually I plumbed for 33 and a third" he says. *Peel mentions that Half Man Half Biscuit will be the subject of a "big piece" in one of the national newspapers shortly. "A band that should be given a great deal more honour than they actually are, I think. The fact that they've kept going as long as they have and just got better and better and better in my view." *Peel describes the recording process of the Pig's Big 78 tracks: "They're always the very last thing that I record before I leave home on a Tuesday afternoon, in a great deal of panic. The Pig understandably gets a bit cross with me for leaving it all to the last minute, but that's the kind of crazy guy I am. Just zany." *The Upholsterers track, featuring Jack White, was later found in John Peel's Record Box. Here, JP plays it in response to a listener request but admits he'd forgotten all about it. Also gives dates for upcoming White Stripes UK tour, including session at Maida Vale on 25 July 2001. *There's good news on the Ronnie Ronalde front - a listener has sent in a vinyl LP which features several tracks that aren't on the EMI collection that Peel has been working his way through. Session *Belle And Sebastian #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 19 June 2001. Session included in full on The BBC Sessions (Jeepster), 2008. Tracklisting *Big In Iowa: She's So Happy (LP - Green Pop) Blue Rose *''(JP: 'What a strange weekend! I never in all of my life, honestly I thought if I lived to be a thousand years old, which is unlikely, I would never be interested in Wimbledon. But this year? Obviously everybody was.')'' *Bi-Polar: Hot Shots (12") Double Seven *Bearsuit: Hey Charlie, Hey Chuck (7") Sickroom Gramophonic Collective *Belle And Sebastian: (My Girl's Got) Miraculous Technique (session) *Ocio: De Los Dientes Para Adentro (EP - Insular) Fragil Discos *Upholsterers: Apple Of My Eye (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *Bhundu Boys: Zvichatinetsa (2xCD - The Shed Sessions) Sadza *Mush: Antibiotics (12" single) Nest Records *Sitcom Warriors: Weil Es Ist So Schon (7" EP) white label *Belle And Sebastian: Nothing In The Silence (session) *Ash: Teenage Kicks (live) (CD single) Infectious *''(JP: 'Our Tom recommended this, and he's right to do so.')'' *Ego Trippin': Pressure Drop (12") Frontline *Two Gilberts: Caravan - Pig's Big 78 *Them Ranch: (You Make Me Feel So) Smoky (LP - Medium Rare) Orange *Oval: Untitled (LP - Ovalcommers) Form and Function *Half Man Half Biscuit: Bob Wilson - Anchorman (EP - Editor's Recommendation) Probe Plus *Yami Bolo: Work It Out (7") Boot Camp *Belle And Sebastian: The Magic Of A Kind Word (session) *Schlammpeitziger: Quietschquarklaute (LP - Collected Simplesongs Of My Temporary Past) Domino *Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Mortician: Unknown (title not given) *Jeff Mills: 4 Art (12") *Ronnie Ronalde: Lo Hear The Gentle Lark (CD - EMI Present The Magic of Ronnie Ronalde) EMI *''(JP: 'What. A. Man.')'' *Raw B: Tattooed Brain (Cello Shots) (LP - Turntables By The Bay Vol 2) Hip Hop Slam *Landshipping: Winter Landscape (When My Heart Lets Me Down 5") Earworm *Belle And Sebastian: Shoot The Sexual Athlete (session) *Alenia: Parada (Systems 12") Rotation Records *Plays a minute of the Belle & Sebastian session track '(My Girl's Got) Miraculous Technique' again by accident. *''(JP: 'As you've probably gathered I've gone completely wrong here and left the Belle and Sebastian CD in the machine.')'' *Cursive: Mothership, Mothership, Do You Read Me? (EP - Burst And Bloom) Saddle Creek *Regurgitate: To Boil A Corpse (LP - Carnivorous Erection) Relapse File ;Name *1) John Peel 10-07-01.mp3 / 2001-07-10 (Belle & Sebastian).mp3 *2) BELLE & SEBASTIAN: Bhundu Boys, Mush, Ocio, Two Gilberts, Raw B.... ;Length *1) 2:00:25 *2) 2:00:54 ;Other *2) Many thanks to patestapes ;Available *1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) and Mooo *2) Soundcloud Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Pates Tapes